Last Burst of Fire
Last Burst of Fire is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-sixth of the game. It is the last one that takes place at Historical Cresthill in New Cresthill. Plot After Selena's unexpected call accompanied by cries of pain, Rogelio began to locate the chief's phone and discovered that she was in the museum. Mona and the player went to the Romain Easthill Museum, but when they arrived they found the place on fire. After waiting for firefighters to arrive and requesting fireproof suits, they both entered and found the body of major of police Gianluca Calvert, being consumed by the flames progressively. Priscilla revealed that the killer had thrown the entire contents of a can of gasoline at Gianluca and then threw a match at him, expanding the fire through the museum due to the flammable nature of the exhibits. They question Selena herself, photographer Phoebe Leer and, zookeeper Sage Black. Soon after, Xavier called the team and asked them to go to the airport since a potential suspect wanted to flee from New Cresthill at any cost. At the airport, Xavier was staying handcuffed with competitive eater Brandon Argent, who demanded to be released since he was about to lose his flight to Heaven Port and yelled at them that he didn't know who Gianluca was. Then, they also suspected movie star Justine Moseley and, philanthropist and Smileex founder Gladys Doblas. They also discovered that Gianluca sneaked into the zoo, kidnapped a crocodile hatchling and killed him just to prove his manhood, enraging Sage since he got attached to the crocodiles after he left Gamble Summit for the best. Also, Gianluca was spying on Phoebe since he saw her leaving Detheroc Morgan's office, when asked about her relationship with the private investigator, Phoebe revealed that she and Detheroc were the same person. After returning to the police department, Deputy Mayor Nelson called the team to let them know that the airport was being rioted by Justine and Brandon's fans. Back at the airport, Brandon ran to the officers asking for protection from his fans, also blaming Justine as responsible for starting the riots. Apologizing first, she told them that she returned to New Cresthill to prepare to play the role of the leading character in a movie that had been offered to her recently, but that she needed to return to Los Angeles immediately or she would lose it. Also, when he was young, Brandon was arrested for driving drunk and almost running over Gianluca, but thanks to the intermediation of Selena and Chief Inspector Acharya, he was released within a week. In the same way, the duo found a memory card with a video that showed Selena was fighting against Frederic in the museum before the incident, she confessed that she had cornered him and was about to kill him, that's why she called and apologized to the team, but when she heard the screams she got distracted and Frederic took the opportunity to escape. Also, Gianluca suspected Gladys for wanting to work Brooksway 101 with criminals that he considered as potential threats when she wanted to reintegrate criminals with light sentences into society. Finally, the team arrested Justine for the crime. Justine warned the player that they let her go not only because of the bad reputation she could make to New Cresthill but also out of respect for the legacy her father left to the police department. However, she confessed laughing when asked why she did not properly dispose of the evidence. Months ago, Gianluca blamed Justine for Chandra's death for throwing him out of his life, in front of several paparazzi. Her career began to falter that even her husband ended up divorcing her to avoid her bad reputation. Finding out that Gianluca had returned to New Cresthill thanks to her agent, Justine returned and put in place a plan to make him suffer as he did with her, but her fame avoided it at Festival Easthill or the costume party of Ian Butler. Desperate for her failures, she sent an anonymous message to Gianluca to catch Frederic Spades himself in the museum, also getting Selena to be forced to resign. Already in the museum, she distracted Gianluca with false tracks, leading him to lower his guard enough for her to throw gasoline and burn him alive next to the solar system, expanding the fire with the rest of the can of gasoline to get rid of the evidence and taking some to blame Selena. Judge Fraire sentenced her to life imprisonment. Post-trial, the team returned to the museum to find leads about Frederic, where they found an Osiris statue with a Syrian rue flower next to a card and a sticker of a dove with an olive branch, leading them to talk to Sage. He was scared when asked about the statue but told them that "Your Highness does not appreciate being the center of attention" and sent them to inspect the airport. There, they found a papyrus of a local legend written in a series of languages and dialects different from each other. Charlotte managed to identify the main themes of the legend were revenge and justice, in addition to the name of the entity, "Your Highness, Osiris". Feeling that she had heard the name before when she was still a detective, Mona asked Selena to show her the records of the private investigations conducted by Commissioner Varlaam Potemkin, being rejected because everything Potemkin did was risky and caused him to be killed eventually. Meanwhile, Detheroc needed the help of the player and Nicholas to reveal his true identity to Brandon. At the airport, they found Brandon's waist bag with a nut roll recipe inside of it. Realizing that the best way to avoid conflict was with something sweet as Brandon liked, Detheroc collected all of the gifts he had been receiving as Phoebe and helped to bake the pastry with some advice from Rogelio and Ms. Hildebrant. Dressed back like Phoebe, Detheroc contacted Brandon in the park and, before he could make a move, he took off his wig, returned his gifts and handed him the nut roll. In shock, Brandon thought it was a joke, but when Detheroc explained everything, he apologized for being invasive with the private investigator and asked them both to keep the situation as a secret before going to the airport to go to a new destination. Finally, without Gianluca bothering, the team was able to return to normal and concentrate on catching Frederic. However, Rogelio interrupted everything asking to turn on the television. The transmission showed an auction of land in Aaru Grove within the Butler Theatre lead by Mayor Brooks. All of a sudden, he was pushed from the stage to the public, revealing a figure wearing a dog mask covered in a black robe, who introduced themself as Your Highness, Osiris. With their mysterious and robotic voice, they activated a mechanism that opened the curtains and showed Illian Oxenford, Diksha Amaro and, Timothy O'Brian hanging by their feet gagged. They demanded to be free but Osiris replied shooting at them in the legs and arms. Some citizens tried to take the masked one down but they injected them something on the neck. Having the situation on their control, they approached the camera and asked the NCPD to let them capture Frederic Spades or else they wouldn't doubt of competing for his head. Finally, Osiris shot at the three criminals in the head and then at the camera. Despite everything Frederic had done, Chief Galdwey knew that allowing Your Highness, Osiris to kill him wasn't the right choice so she decided to move the team to Aaru Grove to catch Spades before Osiris did. Summary Victim *'Gianluca Calvert' (found burned and tied to the solar system) Murder Weapon *'Gasoline' Killer *'Justine Moseley' Suspects :: Selena Galdwey :: Chief of Police Profile: *The suspect knows astrology *The suspect bites her nails *The suspect eats ghost peppers Appearance: *The suspect wears blue :: Phoebe Leer :: Photographer Profile: *The suspect knows astrology *The suspect bites her nails *The suspect eats ghost peppers :: Sage Black :: Zookeeper Profile: *The suspect knows astrology *The suspect bites his nails *The suspect eats ghost peppers Appearance: *The suspect has a burn scar :: Brandon Argent :: Competitive Eater Profile: *The suspect knows astrology *The suspect bites his nails *The suspect eats ghost peppers Appearance: *The suspect wears blue :: Justine Moseley :: Movie Star Profile: *The suspect knows astrology *The suspect bites her nails *The suspect eats ghost peppers Appearance: *The suspect has a burn scar *The suspect wears blue :: Gladys Doblas :: Philanthropist Profile: *The suspect knows astrology *The suspect bites her nails *The suspect eats ghost peppers Quasi-Suspects :: Detheroc Morgan :: Private Investigator Killer's Profile *The killer knows astrology *The killer bites their nails *The killer eats ghost peppers *The killer has a burn scar *The killer wears blue Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Roman Easthill Museum. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bone Mound, Gasoline Can) *Examine Bone Mound. (Result: Police Badge; New Suspect: Selena Galdwey) *Confront Selena Galdwey about the phone call and her presence at the crime scene. *Investigate Police Office. (Clues: Police Department Portrait, Police Blazers) *Examine Police Department Portrait. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Phoebe Leer) *Question Phoebe Leer about the meeting she had with Gianluca. *Examine Police Blazers. (Result: Perfume Bottle) *Examine Perfume Bottle. (Result: Coati Footprints; New Suspect: Sage Black) *Ask Sage Black why he sent pepper gas combined with perfume to the victim. *Examine Gasoline Can. (Result: Black Flakes) *Analyze Black Flakes. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer bites their nails) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows astrology) *Move on to Chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Brandon Argent about wanting to leave New Cresthill at any cost. (Profile updated: Brandon knows astrology and bites his nails) *Investigate City Airport. (Clues: Baggage Cart, Sling) *Examine Baggage Cart. (Result: Wedding Invitation) *Analyze Wedding Invitation. (08:00:00) *Ask Justine Moseley about her proximity to the victim. (Profiles updated: Justine knows astrology, Selena bites her nails) *Examine Sling. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ghost peppers) *Investigate Solar System. (Clues: Safe Box, Control Panel, Victim's Phone) *Examine Safe Box. (Result: Smileex's Dossier) *Confront Gladys Doblas about her disagreements with Gianluca about Brooksway 101. (Profile updated: Gladys bites her nails and eats ghost peppers) *Examine Control Panel. (Result: Hatchling Head) *Speak to Sage Black about Gianluca sneaking into the zoo and kidnapping a crocodile hatchling. (Profile updated: Sage knows astrology, bites his nails and eats ghost peppers) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Interrogate Phoebe Leer about her close relationship with Detheroc Morgan. (Profile updated: Phoebe knows astrology and eats ghost peppers) *Move on to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Justine Moseley about being responsible for the riots in the airport. (Profile updated: Justine bites her nails) *Investigate Conveyer Belt. (Clues: Donut Box, Victim's Suitcase, Trash Can) *Examine Donut Box. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Criminal Records) *Question Brandon Argent about his criminal records. (Profile updated: Brandon eats ghost peppers) *Examine Victim's Suitcase. (Result: Brooksway 101 Candidate List) *Ask Gladys Doblas why she selected criminals that Gianluca labeled as possible threats for her project. (Profiles updated: Gladys knows astrology, Phoebe bites her nails, Justine eats ghost peppers) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Memory Card) *Analyze Memory Card. (10:00:00) *Talk to Chief Galdwey about her fight against Frederic before the incident. (Profile updated: Selena knows astrology and eats ghost peppers) *Investigate Gianluca's Desk. (Clues: Matchbox, Gianluca's Gun) *Examine Matchbox. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn scar) *Examine Gianluca's Gun. (Result: Blue Threads) *Analyze Blue Threads. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Like a Box of Chocolates (6/6)! (No stars) Like a Box of Chocolates (6/6) *Investigate Roman Easthill Museum. (Clue: Osiris Statue) *Examine Osiris Statue. (Result: Syrian Rue Flower) *Question Sage Black about the statue he received as a sign of forgiving his life. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate City Airport. (Clue: Artificial Plant) *Examine Artificial Plant. (Result: Papyrus Sheet) *Examine Papyrus Sheet. (Result: Local Legend) *Analyze Local Legend. (10:00:00) *Ask Chief Galdwey about the private investigations conducted years ago in New Cresthill. (Reward: Sling) *Help Detheroc Morgan reveal the whole Phoebe situation to Brandon. *Investigate Conveyer Belt. (Clue: Waist Bag) *Examine Waist Bag. (Result: Stained Paper) *Examine Stained Paper. (Result: Nut Roll Recipe) *Analyze Nut Roll Recipe. (06:00:00) *Give Brandon Argent the nut roll along with "Phoebe". (Reward: Burger *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Historical Cresthill